User blog:Danformiga/Object Survivor Borneo Ep 5 Like in a bar
Soda: In the last episode of Object Survivor Borneo LS: The challenge was very disgusting but very easy, and as the tagi tribe won, the pagong tribe had its elimination Gravel: Eliminating coiny, and discovering that firey found the idol, but preferred to keep it for a more accurate occasion The Let's see what happens today Day 7, Normal day: Tagi Beach: Firey: YES, now we have more advantage Pin: For me it does, as long as I win Marker: Well, I can not tell, just coming to the end Match: Hey guys, look what .pie taught me Marker: Cool, but what would he teach you? Match: It's an acerola pie, that little Brazilian fruit Marker: Um, I like to try new tastes, give me a slice Match: Here you can pick up Marker : Good, thanks Pin: How did you get that? Match: You know that most of the backpacks of the pagong tribe are made up of suitcases with ingredients and pie books, um, "this one fell like a glove," and in fact, yes, another Brazilian phrase Firey: Wait, did you talk to the other tribe, crossing the whole island? Match talking and eating: Yes, um, the merger of the tribes is coming, um, I wanted to meet them more Marker: Wait, how do you know the merger is coming? Match: I read the letter honey , did not you guys actually go to the mail ? Pin: Give me that, aham, bla bla bla, it's true, it says it clearly Firey: There goes my chances of winning ... Pagong Beach: Tree: Here's your vines ,pie , now tell me, what do you want those vines for? Pie: I want them to finish my raft, and i go to sea to catch fish to make a salty pie, after all, we deserve a better meal, do you want to come with me? Tree: Meh, I do not have anything interesting to do, I'm going with you then Tagi Beach Afternoon: Marker: Ah, go match, just one more ... Match: Ah , no marker, did you ever eat 3 pieces, do you want to settle for it or want to relieve yourself in the shrub? Marker: Ah, just one more, what's wrong, why do not you give it to me? Match: Did you see me eat a piece? Match Speaking for the camera: Ugh, I barely wait for the tribes to end, pie for now is my only friend ... Pagong Beach Afternoon: Pie: Well, now that I've finished the pie I'll call it all ... WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE? Taco: Oh, hey pie and tree Pie: Why the table is full of food? Grassy: We have heard about your hard-earned dinner, so we decided to give a little help, I made a salad of fruit from the island, juice of acerola, and I caught a mouse that we managed to capture but I do not think anyone will eat Taco: And I resisted and did not eat anything Pie: Tree ... you did not tell them that, did you? Tree: ♪ ♪ ♪ Pie: -sighs- Do what? Let's start this dinner soon. Taco: That's good, because I'm already drooling to eat this. Firey: Wait, guys, um, what's this smell? Pin: It's parenced to be a dinner, a good dinner Marker: It's but, it looks like it smells of fried mouse, what a disgust Match: They're talking about the pagong tribe's dinner, ah, pie told me about it, he said he was going to make a fish pie Pin: Oh no, this is already the limit , first you talk to the other team without talking to us, and now you know there's going to be a dinner, and you do not tell us anything, oh for God's sake match ... Match: Who said we were not notified? Taco: Wow pie, that's great, I can not stop eating Pie: Thanks, but try not to eat everything, you still have to get ... Match: Nothing , we've arrived Tree: Did you invite the other tribe? Pie: Actually, I just invited the match, but I said that she could invite her team too. Marker: Open space Taco: Hey, be careful with the food Marker: Wow, sorry, nothing fell anyhow. Taco: Hey, can I have the last slice of pie? Pie: Good, by me, fine Taco: Thanks Marker: Hey, can I have the last pie? Pie: I wanted to, but there's only one piece and ... Marker: Oh, do not mind that, I'll take it. Pie: But ... Marker: Hey, what are you doing with this slice? Taco: It's mine, and I'm going to eat it. Marker: No, no, give me that. Taco: I'll go, I asked first and ... Match: STOP Match: Stop fighting for foolishness, instead get a deal, you should be friends, you have the same attraction for food ... Both : ... Both: You know, she's right. Day 8, Challenge Day: Pagong Beach: Pie: Then we'll start the fire and then, just wait to boil Taco: I'll want the water soon, we have only 10 minutes and then run for the challenge Pie: What, how so the challenge? So let the water and run. Taco: But ... aff, why did I open my mouth ?? They arrive there Soda: Soon, the challenge will be more for a child's play LS: It's a memory game, Gravel will explain better Gravel : Each one chooses a pair of cards between 10 cards, 10 for each team, whose cards be in pairs first wins , easy Just choose two numbers 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 Category:Blog posts